


Keep The Change You Filthy Animal

by TayVengeance



Series: Home for the Holidays [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lord of the rings is mentioned probably WAY too much, M/M, New Years, Seventeen - Freeform, but idgaf, junshua, kakao talk, new years fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayVengeance/pseuds/TayVengeance
Summary: Jisoo and Junhui together again for the new year





	

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A LOT OF EMOTIONS ABOUT THE LORD OF THE RINGS AND NOW SO DO JUNSHUA.
> 
> (Also imagine for the sake of this fic that Junhui yells at Jisoo to get his but over to where he is so he can show him something cool, but the moment Jisoo walks into the room "They're Taking the Hobits to Isengard" starts playing and Jisoo just groans but sings along)

**Smaug the Stupendous**

Guess who gets their birthday AND new years eve off

 

**Wen Junhui**

I’m guessing it’s you?

Wait

When is your birthday

You never told me.

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

Ah, yeah. About that.

The 30

 

**Wen Junhui**

THAT’S TOMORROW

BRUH

I AIN’T EVEN GET U A GIFT

WHAT KINDA BOYFRIEND

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

Oh~ are we officially boyfriends now?

 

**Wen Junhui**

Jisoo

Babe

You have clothes in my closet

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

Yeah? I also have clothes in Jeonghan’s closet.

You don’t see me callin him my bf

 

**Wen Junhui**

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

 

**Wen Junhui**

But seriously.

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

Yes, oh dear sweet boyfriend of mine whom I’ve known since Saturday?

 

**Wen Junhui**

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

I cannot believe the kind of violence I have to put up with

Is everyone in China always mad? Minghao always says he wants to fight me

You and me should fight. With our clothes off.

*wink wonk*

 

**Wen Junhui**

What kinda

Why are you like this

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

I’m so bored at work

Babe

Save me

 

**Wen Junhui**

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

I wanna break up

 

**Wen Junhui**

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

Where the fuck

 

**Wen Junhui**

Business convention.

A colleague cropped one of their pics and tagged me

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

Wow, I kno how to pick em.

Look at that dumbass stare

You’re beautiful

 

**Wen Junhui**

I wanna break up.

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

I swear to me

 

**Wen Junhui**

What the fuck

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

 

**Wen Junhui**

What kind of fuckign fettish

*fucking

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

It was a JOKE

A JOKE THAT JEONGHAN TOOK TOO FAR

THERE IS A WHOLE ALBUM OF THESE

 

**Wen Junhui**

Babe

Im gonna stop you rn

Save us both the trouble

Don’t send any more

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

Okay.

Yo

So

Back to the reason I am talkin 2 u

Wanna come to Uijeongbu for my birthday and new years?

Just the two of us

In my cozy lil apartment

Queen size bed

 

**Wen Junhui**

Imma call my assistant real fast

Let him know i ain’t goin to work tomorrow

Bc imma be too busy fucking my boyfriend on his birthday

Ayyye papi

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

You need Jisoos

 

**Wen Junhui**

I ain’ callin him no more

Have fun alone on your birthday

 

**Smaug the Stupendous**

I'll send you my address later.

 

**Wen Junhui**

Thanks babe.

 

✧ ✧

 

Jisoo smiled to himself. These conversations with Junhui had become so normal in the past few days. While he had only been back to Junhui’s apartment once since Christmas, he already felt his place becoming more homey. It could also be the homesickness talking, but Jisoo was fairly sure Junhui was his home away from home.

 

He had told Jeonghan about his Christmas adventure, and how wonderful Junhui was. Jeonghan had only responded with an _‘omg’_ then about two hours later, he received a text saying ‘ _We’re flying home for New Years. You better invite your man over.’_ So he did just that.

 

He looked around his office, anxious for his work day to end and his weekend off to begin. He stared at his partner, Seungcheol and studied him for a moment. The two had been promoted together to start working on a big project for the company. They hadn’t done much planning since their promotions, much less talk to each other. Seungcheol had a closed off expression on his face most of the time, so Jisoo never found an opportune moment to pull him out of his work to talk. Today, however, he decided it was time they got the ball rolling on the project. He watched as Seungcheol fiercely typed at his laptop and noticed the way his brows furrowed and his mouth tilted to the right in concentration. Whatever he was typing up must have been important if it had him so focused.

 

“What are you writing?” Jisoo finally asked, curiosity taking hold.

 

Seungcheol snapped out of his trance and looked over at Jisoo, “I was writing a review on my blog for _Train to Busan_.” His eyes never left Jisoo’s as he answered.

 

“Wait, you’ve been typing furiously for the past ten minutes about _Train to Busan?_ ” Jisoo questioned, unable to understand how someone could have _that_ much to write about the movie.

 

Seungcheol shrugged, “I thought it had charisma.”

 

Jisoo snorted, “This whole time I thought you were doing something important.”

 

Seungcheol laughed, “I assume you weren’t working either as you were just giggling to yourself while typing away on your phone. Who were you texting, your girlfriend?”

 

Jisoo could feel his cheeks burn up. He sheepishly looked anywhere but Seungcheol’s eyes as he answered, “My boyfriend, actually.”

 

“Oh,” was all Seungcheol said. He went back to typing on his laptop, leaving the room in silence once again. After about five minutes of awkward silence, he spoke up again, “It’s cool, you know. I mean, it’s okay that you have a boyfriend. I don’t care. I feel like I ended that conversation on a weird note. He seems to make you very happy.”

 

Jisoo beamed. He was glad to know that Seungcheol was so accepting of him, and decided to pitch an idea concerning their project. “So, my boyfriend runs the Korean branch of a large tech company. What If we propose working with them on the project? It’ll be pretty easy to negotiate, considering the fact that we’re dating.”

 

“You know, that’s not a bad idea,” Seungcheol agreed.

 

Jisoo clapped his hands together, “Let me talk to him about it.”

 

He opened his chat back up and sent Junhui a message:

 

**Hong Jisoo**

Jun

Babe

Before you say no

Consider this:

You like me a lot

I can cook like Gordon Ramsay

We have sex

I’m cute

 

**HOT PIECE OF CHINESE ASS**

What the fuck are you about to ask me

 

**Hong Jisoo**

What if

And i’m just spitballin’ here

What if your company partnered with mine

for this project we are working on?

 

**HOT PIECE OF CHINESE ASS**

What is this project

 

**Hong Jisoo**

Okay, so you kno I'm in software development

And like

I have this project with another guy

Where we gotta present a top notch app

But like

We have no fuckin idea what we are gonna present

BC right now we got nothing

 

**HOT PIECE OF CHINESE ASS**

Okay, but like

What is it

 

**Hong Jisoo**

Jun

I just said

I got nothin

I need u

Pls

Help

 

**HOT PIECE OF CHINESE ASS**

I run a tech company! What do you want me to do?

 

**Hong Jisoo**

Go Go Gadget Boyfriend

 

**HOT PIECE OF CHINESE ASS**

Jisoo

What the FUCC does that mean

And also

What even kind of app do you need

 

**Hong Jisoo**

INSPECTOR GADGET IS AN AMERICAN CLASSIC

YOU TELLIN ME THEY AINT SUB/DUB IT FOR KOREANS

and it has to be like a social type of app

 

**HOT PIECE OF CHINESE ASS**

No, I ain't never heard of your weird American bullshit

But also

What if we make a device that runs off an app?

Would that work?

Like a Bluetooth kinda thing?

 

**Hong Jisoo**

It ain't bullshit, it's a /CLASSIC/

But like

What kind of device we talkin here

 

**HOT PIECE OF CHINESE ASS**

I don't know, Jisoo

But I have a meeting

So I gotta go

We can discuss this tonight.

Don't forget to send me your address.

 

**Hong Jisoo**

Oh yeah! I almost forgot

Knock ‘em dead, babe!

(*´∀｀*)

 

Jisoo looked back over to Seungcheol, “He said he'd think about it.”

 

“That was like a ten minute conversation, and that's all you got?” Seungcheol asked, raising an eyebrow at his partner.

 

Jisoo shrugged, “I made him skeptical by bribing him with sex in the first text. We had to ease into the question after that.”

 

Seungcheol chuckled, bringing his hand to his mouth to cover it, “You are very open about this. Ten minutes ago, I didn't even know you were gay.”

 

Jisoo shrugged, “You ain’t gonna lynch me for being gay. Also I feel like you'd find out eventually, so why not be open about it?”

 

Seungcheol nodded, “You make a fair case. Just, uh, when we propose this idea to the boss, we’ll leave out the fact you are romantically involved with this man. Mr. Chae might not be as understanding.”

 

Jisoo sighed and nodded in agreement. Both boys went back to work afterwards. Jisoo was pretending he was busy, but was just going through Junhui’s photos on Facebook to find one to send in a snapchat. It was nearing lunch break, so he wanted Junhui to know he was free to chat.

  


 

He hit the send button and set his phone down. He knew Junhui would yell at him for taking a picture from his Facebook, but Jisoo got a kick out of the replies he had been getting the past few times. He didn't have to wait long for a response, which had Junhui yelling at him for snooping on Facebook and then scolding him for using a stupid meme.

 

_Just tell me you’re on lunch, it’s not that fucking hard!_

_Also:_

_ _

_It’s almost the fucking new year and I get to dress like Santa._

 

_We did that on Christmas Eve_

_The whole department dressed up._

_Imagine finding me at the bus stop in this:_

_ _

 

**HOT PIECE OF CHINESE ASS**

Okay, I have one last meeting to go to today

Then I’ll be driving over.

 

**Hong Jisoo**

Lit

Okay

See u in a few <3

 

Jisoo looked at the clock at the top of his phone. Only 3 more hours of work before he was free to spend time with Junhui. He spent his time discussing possible presentations with Seungcheol -- which ended up going just as unsuccessfully as before -- and once the clock struck 5pm, Jisoo was out the door and on his way home. He usually stopped and chatted with his friend Seokmin before leaving work, but today was different. His boyfriend would be waiting for him in Uijeongbu, and he didn’t want Junhui to wait any longer than necessary. Jisoo hopped in his car today -- since he knew he would want to get home in a decent amount of time -- and had Google take him the fastest route home instead of his usual route. Because he was impatient and in a hurry, he managed to get home in an hour and was met with a sparkling smile and golden skin contrasted against -- now black -- hair.

 

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” Jisoo apologized as he got out of his car and grabbed Junhui’s hand. He started walking them out of the parking structure and into the apartment complex.

 

Junhui left a quick kiss against the side of his head, “Nah, I’ve only been here like ten minutes.”

 

Jisoo smiled, “Good. That means I made it here in record time. Traffic thinks it can get the best of Hong Jisoo, but oh boy was it wrong.”

 

“Ah, the things a sex drive will do to a man,” Junhui chuckled with a shit-eating grin.

 

Jisoo nudged Junhui with his shoulder, then opened the door to the complex. They walked into the cozy entryway, and Jisoo smiled and waved at the person stationed at the security desk. He lead them a few steps further to an elevator, and motioned for Junhui to step in before him. “I’m on the third floor,” Jisoo informed Junhui. Junhui hit the button and up they went. The doors opened up to a narrow hallway with old carpeting and peeling wallpaper. The walls were adorned with small framed art pieces and light sconces that looked like they came from 1980. Junhui had a small smile on his face as Jisoo lead him down the hall to room 313. Jisoo stuck his key in the handle and unlocked his door, motioning for Junhui to enter before him. Junhui stopped to take in the small space as Jisoo turned the lights on.

 

The apartment was about half the size of Junhui’s, and it opened up right into the kitchen. There was only room for a small refrigerator, an oven, a small sink and 5 full sized cabinets. The pantry was a thin door that opened up to a column of shelves stocked full of ramyun. There was very little counter space, so Jisoo only had a small coffee maker and a microwave shoved in the corner. The kitchen butted up against the living area, which was big enough for a couple oversized bean bag chairs and a TV. To the left, there was a narrow hallway leading to the bathroom and Jisoo’s bedroom. Junhui smiled at how cozy and homey it felt. He pulled Jisoo into his arms and leaned in to capture his lips with his own. “I love your place already.”

 

Jisoo smiled and pulled Junhui over to a bean bag. “I love you being here already.” He snuggled into Junhui, squishing them both further into the bean bag. Junhui smiled and kissed the top of Jisoo’s head. “ALSO,” Jisoo popped up, “WHY DID YOU DYE YOUR HAIR? I mean, I’m not complaining. You still look every bit as delicious as before, but like, what made you dye it?”

 

Junhui paused before he answered, “I figured I’d go back to my natural colour for the new year. I don’t have anyone to impress right now, and keeping it bleached was destroying my head. So here we are.”

 

Jisoo runs his hands through Junhui’s hair and smiles, “I love it. It’s very _sexy._ ”

 

Junhui shoots him a wink, “Your sexy boyfriend is hungry and requests you make something delicious.”

 

“Instant ramyun it is,” Jisoo responds, wiggling out from underneath junhui and jumping up to get to the pantry. “Fire ramyun sound good?”

 

“FUCK YES IT DOES,” Junhui exclaims. Jisoo smiles at his excitement. He pulls a pot out from one of his cabinets and fills it with water. He then turns on a burner and sets the pot down, smiling to himself as he feels Junhui snake his arms around his waist. “You know, you get a serious look on your face when you cook, and I think it’s the cutest thing ever,” he mumbles in Jisoo’s ear.

 

Jisoo’s smile spreads wider as he dumps the ramyun noodles and chili sauce into the water to cook. “Cooking is serious business.” He reaches into a drawer to grab a knife, and pulls Junhui over to the fridge to grab some green onion and an egg. They both shuffle back over to the pot, and Jisoo begins chopping the onion into the pot.

 

“Holy shit it smells so fucking delicious,” Junhui salivated. “How can you make instant ramyun smell so much better than when I make it?”

 

Jisoo shrugged, “I have magic hands.”

 

Junhui snorted, “You got _that_ right.”

 

Jisoo raised an eyebrow and craned his neck to get a glimpse of Junhui, “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

 

“Oh you _know_ what I’m talking about.”

 

“For the love of Christ, get your dirty ass mind out of here,” Jisoo demands. “I’ll bring your ramyun over when it’s done.”  Junhui just laughs and leaves a kiss on Jisoo’s cheek. He walks back over to the living area and plops down on the bean bag they were on previously.

 

Jisoo cracks the egg into the boiling pot and waits a few moments for it to cook. Once the egg is done, he turns the heat off and separates the ramyun into two bowls. He has to fish in his drawer for his extra pair of chopsticks, but once they are secured, he grabs the bowls and makes his way over to Junhui. He leaves a kiss on the younger’s lips as he bends down to hand him his dinner. Junhui smiles as Jisoo straightens up and takes the bean bag next to him.

 

Junhui grabs a bite and blows on the noodles. He knows his mouth is about to be set ablaze with spices and doesn’t want to risk it being set ablaze by the temperature of the food as well. He puts the bite into his mouth after a solid minute of blowing on it, and he nearly melts. The spice wasn’t overpowering. It was savory, and Junhui found himself shoveling the next few bites into his mouth without caring about how hot it was. He had made ramyun before, but it had never tasted this good. After his fifth bite, he was starting to feel the spice in his sinuses and noticed his nose began to run. “Jisoo, babe, your ramyun is so good that I have a runny nose. Can you assist me here?”

  
Jisoo put his bowl down next to his bean bag and stood up. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled a box of tissue out from one of the cabinets. He walked it over to Junhui and dropped it next to his bean bag before returning to his own. Junhui grabbed two tissues and balled them up into objects that could be shoved into his nostrils. Once he had both pieces of tissue in his nose, he began eating again. “You're a madman,” Jisoo commented through a mouthful of ramyun. Junhui just smiled back and finished his bowl. When he was done, he got up from his spot and situated himself carefully next to Jisoo, making sure not to bump his arm and spill his ramyun. “You seriously have no sense of personal boundaries,” Jisoo commented, snuggling into Junhui regardless.

 

“What can I say, I'm clingy and I crave attention,” Junhui grinned.

 

Jisoo chuckled, “I let you get away with too much. Go clean the dishes,” he commanded, shoving his now empty bowl into Junhui’s hands. He rolled his eyes with a groan, but made to get off the bean bag and grabbed his empty bowl to stack in Jisoo’s. He walked over to the small sink and turned the hot water on, grabbing the pot Jisoo used to make the food and letting it fill with water. Common sense told him the cabinet under the sink held all the soap and sponges -- which he opened and found what he needed -- to help him scrub everything. As he was scrubbing the first bowl, he felt Jisoo wrap his arms around his waist from behind and leave a trail of kisses from behind his ear to the nape of his neck.

 

“Jisoo, you gotta stop that if you want clean dishes,” Junhui hinted, placing the now clean bowl down.

 

Jisoo pouted, jutting his bottom lip out and rested his chin on Junhui’s shoulder, “Then let’s discuss this business idea you had earlier.”

 

Junhui smiled and started scrubbing the second bowl, “So, I thought about this throughout both of my boring meetings -- one of which I was dressed like santa for literally no reason, someone just thought it would be funny for me to show up like that -- but I think we should make a phone/watch app that connects to a little attachable device that projects holograms. Like in Star Wars. So you open the app and talk into it and it instantaneously shows a hologram through the device. What do you think?”

 

Jisoo unwrapped his arms from around Junhui and moved to get a better look at his face, “That is the coolest fucking thing I’ve heard.”

 

Junhui chuckled, “So you like that?”

 

Jisoo nodded and fumbled for his phone. He sent Seungcheol a text informing him of what Junhui had just told him. His response was almost instant, ‘ _WE GOTTA, HOLY SHIT. KISS YOUR MAN FOR ME._ ’ Jisoo smiled and looked back up at Junhui, “My partner loves the idea. Can you come to my work on Monday to pitch the idea to my boss with us?”

 

Junhui smiled, “Of course I can.”

 

Jisoo grabbed a dish rag and began drying the bowls and chopsticks as Junhui finished up cleaning the pot. “I’m so blessed to have a boyfriend as great as you,” Jisoo grinned.

 

Junhui winked at him, “So, what do you have planned for us tonight?” He placed the clean pot down and put the sponge and soap back under the sink.

 

Jisoo sighed, “Nothing. Sleep, probably. Honestly, I am so tired today.”

 

Junhui chuckled, “And what exactly shall we do for your birthday?”

 

Jisoo shrugged and kissed Junhui on the cheek, “I'm sure you'll think of something fun.”

 

“Well I'm definitely taking you to dinner, I know that much.”

 

“Honestly, just chilling here with you and going out for dinner sounds perfect. Jeonghan and Minghao will be here around 11 pm tomorrow, so it’ll get wild.”

 

Junhui smiled and grabbed Jisoo’s hand, “So that’s settled then. Let’s begin a Lord of the Rings marathon. We can spend tomorrow watching whatever we don’t finish tonight! It’s only 7:15, so we have loads of time to watch at least two director’s cuts.”

 

The smile on Jisoo’s face grew enough to squish his eyes, “You said director’s cut. Only a nerd would suggest the director’s cut offhand. You’re perfect.”

 

“Of course I am. Now let's cuddle together and begin with Fellowship,” Junhui suggested, pulling Jisoo over to the TV. Jisoo grabbed his copy of The Fellowship Of The Ring and popped the first disk in his DVD player. He plopped down next to Junhui with a grin on his face, and snuggled up against him.

 

It was about the part in The Two Towers when Gandalf and the crew reach Rohan when Jisoo noticed Junhui had fallen asleep. He smiled and stroked his hair gently, taking in the way Junhui’s lips were parted, the rise and fall of his chest as he slept, the small twitch of his eyelids as he dreamed, all of it. He stood up and picked Junhui up, turning off the TV before carrying him into his bedroom. He gently lay Junhui onto his bed, before rummaging through his drawers to find a pair of sweatpants Junhui could use. The sudden change from bean bag to bed must be why Junhui was awake when Jisoo walked back over to the bed.

 

“I brought you some pyjama pants, love,” Jisoo whispered as he sat down on the bed next to Junhui.

 

Junhui rubbed his eyes and let a big yawn escape, “Thanks.” He shot Jisoo a sleepy smile and slowly removed his shirt and pants. Once he was situated in Jisoo’s pyjama pants, he slid under the blanket and snuggled into the bed. Jisoo smiled and followed suit, throwing his arm around Junhui’s waist and pulling him close for warmth. Junhui smiled and leaned in for a kiss, smiling when Jisoo’s lips met his. “G’night. ‘Member, marathon tomorrow,” Junhui mumbled, quickly slipping back into a deep sleep.

 

Jisoo kissed the top of his head and snuggled into his side, “Good night, Junhui.”

 

✧ ✧

Junhui was the first to wake up in the morning. Jisoo was a decently heavy sleeper, so he was able to slip out of bed unnoticed. He quietly made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked for something to make -- something easy since he wasn’t exactly the greatest cook -- and decided potato pancakes and kimchi was the way to go. He fiddled around in cabinets until he found the pan and the ingredients he needed, then turned the burner on and coated the pan with olive oil so the pancakes wouldn’t stick. He made about four pancakes before he heard Jisoo enter the kitchen. He shuffled his feet over to where Junhui was cooking, dragging his comforter behind him. When he approached Junhui, he wrapped them both in the blanket from behind and rested his chin on Junhui’s shoulder. “I didn’t know a city boy like you could cook?”

 

Junhui chuckled, “I can’t, so these overcooked potato pancakes will have to suffice.”

 

Jisoo left a kiss on Junhui’s cheek and hugged him tighter, “But you’re trying.”

 

“Damn right I am,” Junhui mumbled. There was comfortable silence as he flipped his pancake and waited for it to cook. They stood like this for a good five minutes as Junhui made five more pancakes. Once he was finished, he placed the pan and the bowl he used in the sink and spooned out kimchi for them to eat with the pancakes. Since Jisoo didn’t have a dining area, the boys took their breakfast over to the living room and sat on the bean bags. Jisoo laid the blanket across their laps and they both began to dig into Junhui’s breakfast. “Yah, happy birthday, Jisoo. I forgot to tell you when you came in the kitchen.”

 

Jisoo placed a bite of pancake and kimchi in his mouth and smiled, slightly waving his chopsticks around, “Thank you, Jun! I’m so glad you’re here to spend it with me.”

 

Junhui got up and turned the TV on, smiling when he saw it was still paused on the part they left off the previous night. “Like _I’d_ miss Lord of the Rings and chill with you.”

  
Jisoo nearly spit out his food as he let out a loud chortle. “I swear to me…”

 

“Shhhh, Gandalf is about to save Théoden from the evil forces of Saruman,” Junhui commanded as he held up his finger to Jisoo’s lips. Jisoo rolled his eyes. He loved the way Junhui got excited over The Lord of the Rings, as if he had never seen it before. He watched as Junhui took big bites of pancake and kimchi, completely engrossed in the film; the way he smiled and mouthed the words the characters were saying. Jisoo found himself smiling at the sight. Junhui finished eating and turned to look at Jisoo, locking eyes with him. “Like what you see?” Junhui said with a wink.

 

Jisoo nearly choked on the bite he was chewing. He had been caught. “Uh, yeah, something like that.”

 

Junhui laughed, and it was such a light and airy sound that made Jisoo’s heart flutter. He got up quickly and grabbed their dirty dishes, taking them all to the sink -- but not bothering to wash them, since it _was_ his birthday. He walked back over and sat down next to Junhui, repositioning the duvet around them both and snuggling close to him.

  
They remained in this position for most of the day, only moving to switch discs or use the bathroom. It was about 8pm by the time their marathon had run its course, Junhui excused himself to his car to grab Jisoo’s birthday present. Jisoo waited impatiently inside, unsure as to what Junhui could have found in such a short amount of time. He came bounding back in moments later, a smile plastered across his face and his hands secured behind his back. “Okay, so I found this by chance after work today, and I _knew_ it was the perfect gift for you. So, I’m pretty sure you have this series in English, since you grew up in LA, so when I saw this I knew you had to have it.” He then brought his hands away from his back and held out a box of books to Jisoo. “It’s The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings in Korean! Now you can read it no matter which country you’re in.”

 

Jisoo carefully grabbed the books from Junhui and felt his eyes watering up. He looked at Junhui and gave him a warm smile, “Thank you. I love it!”

 

“That’s not all I have for you,” Junhui continued with a wink, grabbing Jisoo’s hand and pulling him in the direction of his bedroom. “I hope you didn’t think we were _just_ cuddling today.” Jisoo just laughed, placing his books on his dresser as they walked into his room and squeezing Junhui’s hand. Junhui pulled Jisoo against him and took his lips into his own. He kissed Jisoo hard and passionately, making Jisoo gasp for air and rake his nails down Junhui’s bare chest. Junhui repositioned themselves onto the bed, not skipping a beat with Jisoo.

 

“I can truthfully say,” Jisoo began, breathing heavily between kisses, “that I’ve never had hot birthday sex with my boyfriend before.”

 

Junhui left a trail of sloppy kisses down Jisoo’s neck before responding, “Well, I’m s-”

 

Junhui was interrupted by a bang at the front door and a whining yell Jisoo knew all too well. Junhui sat up quickly, startled by the sudden noise, and Jisoo let out a sigh before he wiggled out from underneath Junhui to grab the door.

 

“Yahhhh, Jisoooooo, open the dooooooor,” he heard Jeonghan whine from the other side.

 

“You better have a good explanation for arriving two and a half hours early,” Jisoo demanded. He unlocked the door and opened it to let his two friends in. Jeonghan and Minghao came trotting in with their luggage trailing behind them.

 

Jeonghan wore a pout on his face, giving Jisoo’s partially dressed state -- and messy hair -- a lookover as he spoke, “We thought we would surprise you on your birthday by coming home early. We didn't realize you'd be too busy fucking your new boyfriend to care. You had _all day_ to have sex and you chose _now_ to get it on? Well, cockblock Jeonghan has arrived and is ready to celebrate your birthday with cheap airport wine and convenience store cake.” He dropped his duffel bag and started rummaging through it, producing three bottles of wine. Minghao set his convenience store bag on the kitchen counter and pulled the cake out.

 

“Fine, but you know what, I’m going to get drunk off my ass as payback,” Jisoo replied. Junhui came strolling out of Jisoo’s room, sporting one of Jisoo’s sweatshirts and his still messy hair. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jeonghan and Minghao and gave Jisoo a worried glance. “He emerges!” Jisoo exclaimed, hopping over to Junhui and grabbing his hand. He pulled him over to where the other two were standing and pulled Junhui into his side. “This is Wen Junhui. He’s kinda my boyfriend, so be nice to him.”

 

“SO THIS IS THE GUY!” Jeonghan exclaimed. He set the bottles of wine down and held out his hand to shake Junhui’s. “I’ve heard a lot about you Junhui.”

 

Junhui took his hand and gave him a firm shake, “And I you. I can tell from the hair that you must be Jeonghan.” Jeonghan smiled and nodded. Junhui then motioned over towards Minghao and gave a nod, speaking in Chinese, “You must be Minghao.”

 

Minghao smiled, answering in Chinese, “That’s me! I can’t believe he told you about us.”

 

Jisoo groaned and the Chinese boys chuckled at him, “Ugh, now they are going to tell secrets in Chinese. We’ve doomed ourselves.”

 

“Well, we might as well begin drinking,” Jeonghan replied, smiling as he popped open a wine bottle. “Tonight we drink for Jisoo!

 

✧ ✧

 

“FUCK WHEN ÉOWYN PULLS HER HELMET OFF AND SAYS ‘I AM NO MAN,’ FUCK, WHAT A GOOD ASS SCENE. A FUCKIN PLUS,” Jisoo yelled about an hour and a half later. One and a half bottles had been consumed, and Jisoo being the lightweight he is, was completely hammered after drinking most of the first bottle. “ÉOWYN IS SUCH AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER IN THE SERIES. FUCK, ACTUALLY IN FICTION. ÉOWYN IS THE MOST IMPORTANT CHARACTER IN LITERATURE.”

 

Jeonghan was in a fit of giggles as Jisoo drunkenly rambled on about Lord of the Rings. It grew into full on laughter as Junhui finished the second bottle and joined him in ramblings. “It's so fuCKING BEAUTIFUL, THE ELVES COME TO THE AID OF MAN, BECAUSE THE HUMANS CAN’T WIN AGAINST 10 THOUSAND ORCS AND ELVES ADD SO MUCH IN TERMS OF AID AND FUCKING THE BATTLE OF HELMS DEEP IS SO IMPORTANT. THE TREES EVEN COME TO AID, LIKE WHAT THE HELL.”

 

“FUCK, MAN. I KNOW,” Jisoo agreed. Both boys were huddled together on a bean bag, and Jisoo was on the verge of tears -- he was an emotional drunk -- over Lord of the Rings. “THIS WHOLE SERIES IS DO GODDAMN IMPORTANT. FRODO DOESN’T SUCCEED IN HIS QUEST. HE EVEN TRIED TO FUCKING KILL SAM BECAUSE THE RING WAS TAKING OVER HIM. THE ONLY REASON THE RING IS DESTROYED IS BECAUSE HE AND GOLLUM FUCKING DUKE IT OUT AND GOLLUM JUST SO HAPPENS TO FALL INTO THE FIRES OF MOUNT DOOM WITH THE RING. FRODO WAS GONNA KEEP THAT SHIT AND SAY FUCK YOU SAM. BUT FUCKING SAM’S MONOLOGUE IN THE TWO TOWERS, THAT’S THE FUCKING SHIT. THE STORY IS A CONSEQUENCE OF WORLD WAR TWO AND YOU CAN TELL AS YOU READ AND THE DIFFERENT RACES COME TOGETHER TO FIGHT. YOU KNOW, FOR MY BIRTHDAY, JUNHUI GOT ME THE KOREAN BOOKS? HE’S LITERALLY THE GREATEST.”

 

“YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING, JISOO. YOU’RE JUST SO PERFECT, AND I CAN’T BELIEVE I PICKED YOU UP FROM THE BUS STOP ON CHRISTMAS EVE PRETENDING TO BE A GODDAMN DRAGON.” The two were holding onto each other and crying now. Jeonghan and Minghao just laughed and watched on. They were considerably less drunk than the other two, and were enjoying the bit of humour that came with watching them.

  
“They are so fucking perfect for each other,” Jeonghan mumbled. Minghao smiled in agreement. It only took about half an hour for Jisoo and Junhui to wipe themselves out and retire to their bed.

 

Jeonghan and Minghao situated themselves in the living room on the bean bags, using the long forgotten duvet to make themselves a little more comfy. “You know, I didn’t buy enough wine for New Year’s Eve,” Jeonghan whispered to Minghao as they snuggled down for the night.

 

Minghao waved his concern, “It’s okay, babe. I don’t think I can handle another round of them yelling about The Lord of the Rings.”

 

Jeonghan broke out into a chuckle at that, remembering the scene that played out before them hours ago. He placed a kiss on Minghao’s cheek and wrapped his arms around him. “Goodnight, Hao Hao. I love you.”

 

Minghao sighed contently, snuggling close to Jeonghan, “Love you.”

 

✧ ✧

 

Jisoo and Junhui both woke up with massive headaches and life regrets. They vowed to stay alcohol free all day, because nursing a hangover was a task they didn’t want to repeat the next morning. Jeonghan gave them aspirin and made them each a cup of coffee -- Junhui didn't think it tasted half as good as when Jisoo made it, but he drank it anyways -- and recanted tales of what happened the night before.

 

“Were we really crying over The Lord of the Rings?” Junhui asked, amazed the two hadn't murdered them.

 

“Almost sobbing. It was hilarious.”

 

“I can't believe you let me get _that_ drunk! Jeonghan, you know how I get. You're supposed to be the mom friend!” Jisoo whined.

 

“Yeah, but I haven't seen you drunk with your boyfriend and I was really curious as to how it would go down. I did not expect the crying over Lord of the Rings.”

 

“That aside, do we have a plan for today? Are we all just going to chill here and do nothing?” Junhui asked.

 

The boys all looked at each other, hoping someone would have an answer. When nobody spoke up, Minghao stepped forward, “I know my friend Mingyu was going into Seoul to protest President Park at the presidential palace tonight. You guys feeling the rush of political justice? Maybe it will be the most fun we’ve had all year. I’ve never protested a president before.”

 

“Oh my god, let’s protest that bitch,” Jeonghan agreed.

 

“What do we do?” Junhui wondered aloud. “Do we make signs? Paint our faces? Dress up in wild costumes?”

 

“Oh, I have a big Korean flag! Let’s bring it and wave it around!” Jisoo noted, darting into his room to search for the item. There was excitement in the air, causing an almost electric current to pass between each boy. Jeonghan wore a grin as wide as The Joker, Minghao couldn’t stand still, and Junhui kept high fiving the other two. Jisoo returned a moment later with his flag -- he wasn’t kidding when he said it was big -- and they all stood quietly for a moment. “This is exciting!” Jisoo beamed.

 

“Well, Why don’t we all get ready and head over to Seoul,” Junhui suggested. “We can wait at my place until people start to gather. Plus, I don’t have any warm weather clothing with me, so I need to change.”

 

“I’m down for that plan,” Jisoo agreed.

 

“Oh my god, that’s right,” Jeonghan added, “You said his apartment is one of those big ones in Itaewon. Well, actually the text said, ‘BITHC MA BOI GOT $$$$$$$. HE LIVES IN THOS HUGEASS APARTMENTS IN ITAEWON. I’M GETTIN THAT RICH DICC 2NITE.’”

 

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up, Jeonghan,” Jisoo demanded.

 

Junhui was doubled over in a fit of laughter, speaking between big breaths of air, “Did you… fucking send that… to Jeonghan… I’m…”

  
“LET’S FORGET THE FUCKING TEXT AND GET OUR ASSES READY OKAY?” Jisoo tried to divert the attention away from him. Jeonghan rolled his eyes and walked over to where he had discarded his suitcase the night before. Minghao followed suit and started looking through his own suitcase for weather friendly clothing. When they both had found something appropriate, Jeonghan let Jisoo know he and Minghao were going to shower real quick -- “I swear to god if I hear you fucking in my shower,” -- and once they were out, Jisoo and Junhui were able to take their respective showers. It was already nearing noon by the time everyone was good and ready. Minghao and Jeonghan decided to stay in a hotel in Seoul for the night, so they had to make sure their luggage was all packed up and ready to go.

 

The bus stop was crowded by the time they arrived. Jisoo was the one being forced to lug the flag around -- it _was_ his flag -- and had to keep apologizing to people he kept almost running into with it. Their hour bus ride ran a little over time with all the traffic, and they arrived over at Junhui’s place around 1:30pm. Jeonghan and Minghao were extremely fascinated by how luxurious the place was, and Jisoo laughed as they ogled at everything. He assumed he looked the same way when he first entered the flat, but he had grown accustomed to the place in the past week.

 

Junhui disappeared into his bedroom for a moment and came out wearing tight, black jeans, black hightops with blue laces, a white turtleneck and a long black coat. Jisoo couldn’t help but stare at him, definitely noticing how form-fitting the turtleneck was and how good his legs looked in those jeans.

 

“See something you like?” Junhui teased. A sly smile spread across his face and he shot Jisoo a quick wink.

 

Jisoo cleared his throat, “Uh, all of it, actually.”

 

“Someone’s gettin laiiiiiiiid tonight!” Jeonghan exclaimed, patting Junhui on the back.

 

Jisoo rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Why are you like this?”

 

Jeonghan let out a snort, “Am I wrong?”

 

“No!” Junhui answered for Jisoo. “You see how fucking good Jisoo looks tonight? Of course his ass is getting laid.”

 

Jeonghan and Minghao burst out in laughter, and a fierce blush spread across Jisoo’s cheeks. “Can we just like, get out of here and over to the Blue House?” Jisoo asked, wanting to take the attention away from his sex life and back to their New Year’s plans.

 

Junhui picked up the flag and took Jisoo’s hand with his free one. “We better get going.”

 

The four boys squished into the elevator -- it was a lot more crowded with that big flag -- then walked out of the apartment complex. The walk to the bus stop only a few minutes, and there only seemed to be more people there than before. They all squished into the next bus that was headed to Gwanghwamun Square. The traffic made the ride up take over an hour, and they ended up getting separated in the crowd once they got off the bus. Jisoo and Minghao found each other, while Jeonghan and Junhui had been carried away by the crowd together. Jisoo texted Junhui to meet them by Gyeongbokgung Palace so they could get to the Blue House together without having to combat street traffic.

 

“So, Junhui is a real nice guy,” Minghao said, raising his voice to be heard over the hustle and bustle of Seoul.

 

Jisoo smiled, “He is. Are you surprised?”

 

“Well, when we heard a strange man brought you to his home on Christmas, we were concerned,” Minghao replied with a shrug.

 

Jisoo laughed, “I get it. The circumstance was a little weird. Inviting me over was extremely improper, but I’m really glad he did.” A small smile spread its way across Jisoo’s face, and he looked off into the crowd to see Junhui intently following Jeonghan through the sea of people. He pulled out his phone to sneak a picture, and noticed a new snap from Junhui.

 

 

Jisoo smiled and brought his phone up to take a picture of Junhui while there was a small break in the crowd.

 

 

They were all only about a minute’s walk away from their meeting place, and Jisoo finally made eye contact with Junhui. They smiled as their eyes met and couldn’t help but walk a little faster to get to each other quicker. The two reached the palace within moments of making eye contact, and Junhui pulled Jisoo into a tight hug. Jisoo hugged him right back and chuckled, “We haven’t been apart for _that_ long.”

 

Junhui left a quick kiss on Jisoo’s lips, then rested his forehead against Jisoo’s, “Let me be an emotional sap. I lost you in a _crowd._ I think I get be a little emotional.”

  
“Oh my god the new year is going to come and go if we wait for you lovebirds to finish your reunion vows to each other,” Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he approached. “We came to protest President Park, and by God, that’s what we’re gonna fucking do.” Jisoo noticed Jeonghan was now the bearer of the flag, and watched as he held it high over his head and began walking north to the Blue House. The other three followed behind Jeonghan. As they approached the Blue House, they could hear the chanting getting louder and louder. People were yelling, “Saehaeeneun jeong-gwongyoche! (change of regime in New Year!)” It didn’t take long for Jisoo, Junhui, Jeonghan and Minghao to join in the chanting.

 

The boys fit into the crowd well. When they got tired of chanting, they would socialize with those around them. The four of them took turns holding the flag, and Minghao even ended up getting his face painted by someone near them. The boys fully immersed themselves into the chaos, and Jisoo was loving every minute of it. He was especially fond of the fact he got to share the memory with his closest friends. They also found Minghao’s friend Mingyu in the crowd about an hour after they arrived, and hung around him and his best friend for a while.

 

It was about fifteen minutes to midnight when the boys left the protest to celebrate the new year. They walked back over to the Gyeongbokgung Palace and waited together to watch the firework display. Jisoo held Junhui’s hand and rested his head on his shoulder as they waited. “I can’t wait to spend the next year with you,” Junhui mumbled against Jisoo’s head.

 

Jisoo tilted his head and gave Junhui a small kiss on the cheek.

 

**10**

 

“Thanks for letting us join you for New Years on such short notice,” Minghao said, throwing his arm around Jisoo.

 

**9**

 

“I wouldn't have had it any other way,” Jisoo smiled.

 

**8**

 

“Hao Hao,” Jeonghan whined, “come back to me.” He held his arms out and jutted out his bottom lip until Minghao let go of Jisoo and slid back into his arms.

 

**7**

 

“I don't know what this year will hold for us,” Jisoo began, looking up at Junhui.

 

**6**

 

“Nor do I know the challenges we will face,” he brought his hand up to caress the side of Junhui’s face.

 

**5**

 

“But I must say, if we continue on like we have all week, then this is going to be a good year for us.”

 

**4**

 

Junhui smiled, hooking his finger under Jisoo’s chin and pulling his face towards his for a kiss.

 

**3**

 

Jeonghan snorted, “You’re supposed to save the kiss for the stroke of midnight!” He scolded them, but it was empty.

 

**2**

 

Junhui held out his middle finger at Jeonghan and continued to kiss Jisoo.

 

**1**

 

The first firework shot into the air, and startled Junhui and Jisoo apart. They both laughed, and Jisoo threw his arms around Junhui’s neck and wrapped his legs around Junhui's waist, “Happy new year, babe!”

 

Junhui slipped his hands under Jisoo’s thighs, trying to hold him in place. Their lips met once again in a soft kiss, Jisoo leading this time around. “Happy New Year, Jisoo,” Junhui muttered against his lips. He felt Jisoo smile in response. “Hey, why you staring at me? The fireworks are going off,” Junhui questioned, furrowing his brow at Jisoo.

 

Jisoo chuckled, “Because, your dumb face being lit by the light of the fireworks is a captivating sight that I can't get enough of.”

 

Junhui rolled his eyes and let go of Jisoo, letting him get his feet back on the ground. He pulled him back into his side and they both stood and watched the fireworks for a moment. “We should start heading back. It'll take almost an hour to get home, but guess what?”

 

Jisoo turned his head to look at Junhui, “What?”

  
“The buses run on New Years Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> WE HAVE COME FULL CIRCLE!
> 
> I wrote this because someone wanted more of them together and I'm a hoe for Junshua.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed a lil more of Jisoo and Jun <3 I enjoy writing them. I honestly may write more in this series. We'll see. Thanks for reading!!!!!
> 
> Also, I gotta give credit to [ HoeForWonho ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HoForWonHo/pseuds/HoForWonHo)for the "Bono ate Chief Keef" snap from Jisoo. She was the one who came up with that joke, and I love her for it.
> 
> as always, you can also talk to me on [Tumblr](http://www.tayvengeance.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tayvengenz)
> 
> happy new year!!!!!!! :D


End file.
